Talk:Discreet Deliveries
Chapter 3 mission. Stop changing it to a Chapter 4 mission. This mission is a Chapter 3 mission because it becomes available during then. I remember doing the mission before Jealous Johnny. Dan the Man 1983 01:35, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :No, I don't believe it becomes available during Chapter 3. It becomes available when Chapter 4 starts. If you want to go through the game and make sure you're not mistaken, or if you want to find a video walkthrough on youtube proving that it's in Chapter 3 (it'll be winter) feel free. Until then, we'll take my word for it since I just did this and say Chapter 4. McJeff 02:04, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, it may be that all you have to do is beat Chemistry 5 (the same way you have to beat Music 5 to unlock Nutcrackin', and it will be available then. McJeff 02:15, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::No it is available during Chapter 3. I know what I am on about, I played it before Jealous Johnny when I played Bully SE. Anyways here is video proof that it can happen during Chapter 3 http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=UaYWVrSyqho. The quality of the video is poor, but you can tell that it is winter time in the game. :::You might be right about one thing, You might need to pass Chemistry 5 in order for it to be unlocked. Dan the Man 1983 02:34, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Anyways here is a better quality video of the mission played in Chapter 3 http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=P3muaKXpZ0k. Dan the Man 1983 02:54, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::OK. Do you know if it becomes available in Chapter 1 or 2? McJeff 03:14, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Not 1 no. I don't know about 2. It might be like you said, becomes available when Chemistry is finished. Dan the Man 1983 03:26, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Can't be during 1 or 2 since New Coventry isn't open during those chapters. Dan the Man 1983 03:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Right. So then the prerequesites for the mission are to have completed Chemistry 5 and to be able to access New Coventry. Can you access New Coventry at the start of Chapter 3 or not until finishing Jealous Johnny? McJeff 04:27, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::New Coventry opens as soon as Chapter 3 starts, you see it opening in the cutscene where Jimmy mentions Derby became a congressman. Dan the Man 1983 04:34, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::The earliest time this mission could be available is in chapter 3. This mission responds in the middle of chapter 3 or after Jealous Johnny. I think the reason why you think it begins in chapter 4 is probably because you don't do class that much because chapter 3 is the longest chapter in the game and everybody has plenty of time to finish classes. ::::::::::Yeah it has already been established about when the earliest time this mission is available. Dan the Man 1983 20:25, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Chemistry 5 I have the SE edition, and this mission was unlocked after Chemistry 4. :You sure about that? Dan the Man 1983 19:09, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::IP dude, Dan and I actually had a fight about that. ::To unlock Discreet Deliveries, you have to have passed Jealous Johnny (unlocks New Coventry), and Chemistry 5. McJeff 20:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::New Coventry is unlocked as soon as Chapter 3 starts. You can explore New Coventry before Jealous Johnny. Dan the Man 1983 21:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Actually i have scholarship edition too and i just had to pass chemistry 4--Boxerbob123 19:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmmmm I think this might need spading again just to make sure. What me and Jeff argued about mainly was what Chapter did this mission first open up and not whether you needed to pass Chemistry 5 for it. Cause if someone states they saw different then it cannot be true. Dan the Man 1983 20:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::I checked this for myself and tried to see if the mission came up after passing Chemistry 4, it did. Infact I dont think you need to pass a certain Chemistry level to unlock it from 1 onwards. Dan the Man 1983 16:55, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Either you need at least Chemistry 1, or you have to complete some Chapter 3 missions. I've currently started Chapter 3 but have no missions completed or Chemistry classes completed, this mission isn't available yet. Mc (talk) 19:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You don't need to pass number 5, only 1 I think. Then again our versions may vary dude. If they do, we'll note that. I know for a fact that number 5 does not need to be completed to unlock this on the 360 version. Wii and PC version may differ. Dan the Man 1983 15:15, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::During this current playthrough, I've finished all 5 Chemistry classes and only Christmas is Here in Chapter 3. It hasn't been unlocked yet. Mc (talk) 03:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Hmm, interesting arguments here. When I was on my PC version of the game, I unlocked it after I completed The Tenements and I already had completed all 5 Chemistry classes. I had completed the classes before Chapter 3 but didn't unlock the mission until after The Tenements was completed. It didn't unlock immediately once I got access to New Coventry. I would test it out some more, but my laptop is getting fixed and my parents won't let me download the game on their PC. ZakaryasX 23:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: I've beaten Chemistry 4 but the mission isn't up and I've only have 1 more SE Exclusive mission to beat left. Damiedeter 20:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Things that can fail this mission If anyone wonders about the trivia I edited, here are some things that led to a failure in this mission just now when I tried to complete it: *Damon hurting Mr. Burton while attempting to tackle me. *Pilfering a Volcano 4000 from a student and lighting it. *Grappling Lefty. *Punching Trent. *Student slipping on a banana peel thrown by me. *Throwing an apple at Ivan. :: Viittaperkele 13:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC)